Work It Out!
by Gita Chibi
Summary: Abe bersyukur dan Mihashi senang. Tajima girang dan Hanai nangis darah. Ada apa sebenarnya? - AbeMiha dan TajiHana


"Ujian sebentar lagi, ya..."

Satu kalimat dari mulut Mizutani sukses membuat seluruh anggota Nishiura Nine – termasuk Momo-kan, Shiga-Po, dan Shinooka – menghentikan kegiatan apapun yang mereka lakukan sekarang di lapangan. Semua mata memandang Mizutani dengan pandangan kaget. Dan Mizutani yang jadi artis mendadak hanya bisa salah tingkah.

"Hihihi..."

Setelah Mizutani, gantian Momo-kan yang menjadi artis berkat tawanya yang mengerikan. Juga aura hitam yang muncul dari arah pelatih cewek itu.

"Kalian semuaaaaa!" Semua anggota langsung mendekati pelatih mereka, sedikit takut dengan nada aneh yang dipakai oleh Momo-kan.

"Kalian **PASTI** sudah siap menghadapi ujian, kaaaaan~?" Entah kenapa, Momo-kan menggunakan nada memohon ketika menyakan hal ini. Selidik punya selidik, ternyata Shiga-Po sudah mengeluarkan aura hitam yang lebih mengerikan dari Momo-kan.

"Aku belum! Habis sibuk latihan. Ya 'kan, Mihashi?" Mihashi mengangguk cepat menanggapi perkataan Tajima. Sedangkan teman-teman di sekitar mereka menggeleng cepat sambil memasang wajah panik.

"TAJIMA-KUN! MIHASHI-KUN!"

"HIIIIIEEEEE...! ! !"

Kepala Pitcher dan Clean-Batter Nishiura Nine pun sukses berakhir di cengkraman maut sang pelatih.

**xxx**

**Work It Out!**

**Disclaimer : **Ookiku Furikabutte punya Higuchi Asa

(...Tapi Izumi punya saya! #ditendang Izumi)

Request by **Heylalaa**

**xxx**

"Kalian iniiiiii..." Momo-kan memulai ceramahnya, tentu saja setelah melepaskan kepala Mihashi dan Tajima yang sekarang tepar dengan kompaknya. "Kenapa setiap kali mau ujian, hanya kalian yang tidak siap? !"

"Kepalaku bakal botak kayak Hanai kalau aku belajar terus!" Tajima langsung memberikan alasan sambil mencengkeram kepalanya dengan kedua tangan.

"Maksudmu apa, Tajima? ! ...Dan siapa yang botak, hah? !" Hanai langsung membalas perkataan rivalnya itu.

'Tapi emang botak 'kan...' Dua iblis dari Nishiura Nine, Abe dan Izumi, berpikir dalam hati. Tidak ada niat untuk ikut campur ritual pertengkaran sang kapten dan Clean-batter.

"Kamu juga, Mihashi-kun!" Sang Ace di tim langsung bergetar sambil pasang wajah tegangnya yang biasa. "Apa alasanmu sampai tidak siap ujian? ...Jangan bilang kalau kau takut botak juga."

Teriakan memelas 'Aku nggak botak!' milik Hanai menghilang di udara.

"A-a-anu... A-aku... I-i-itu..." Seperti biasa, sang pitcher gelagapan. Tidak bisa menyampaikan apa yang di maksud. Momo-kan sudah mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha sabar dan tidak langsung mencengkeraman kepala Mihashi.

"Hmm? Karena setiap malam, waktu belajar kau selalu tertidur karena kelelahan?" Tajima, satu-satunya orang yang bisa menerjemahkan perkataan 'alien' Mihashi langsung bertindak. Cowok dengan rambut coklat madu itu langsung mengangguk cepat, mengiyakan perkataan Tajima.

"Jadi begitu. Yah, tapi setidaknya Mihashi-kun sudah berusaha belajar 'kan?" Mihashi kembali mengangguk cepat pada Momo-kan, yang senyumnya terlihat sangat mengerikan sekarang. "Beda dengan Tajima-kun yang **pasti** tidak belajar sama sekali, kaaaaan~?"

Kepala Clean-batter kembali berakhir dengan mengenaskan. Seluruh anggota dengan kompak mendoakan agar Tajima bisa segera intropeksi diri, tidak nyeletuk seenaknya di depan Momo-kan.

"Baiklah kalau begini hanya ada satu solusi, ya?" Shiga-po akhirnya maju ke depan. Menggantikan Momo-kan yang sekarang sedang memarahi (dan sedikit menyiksa kepala) Tajima. "Harus ada yang menjadi tutor untuk Mihashi-kun dan Tajima-kun. Bagaimana?"

Semuanya langsung ribut sendiri. Saling tunjuk menunjuk siapa yang akan menjadi tutor dadakan. Apalagi yang jadi muridnya Mihashi dan Tajima. Mihashi yang **itu**, yang pemalu dan susah bicara dan yang bisa nyambung bicara dengannya bisa dihitung dengan jari. Juga ada Tajima. Tajima yang juga **itu**, yang terlalu hiperaktif dan tidak bisa dinasehati dan pastinya tidak bisa diajari pelajaran sekolah dengan mudah. Siapa yang tahan dengan mereka berdua?

"Ah, kalau gitu, kalau gitu!" Tajima mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan bersemangat. Membuat takjub semuanya karena kepalanya masih ada di cengkeraman Momo-kan. "Yang jadi tutorku Hanai aja, ya?"

Hening melanda. Semuanya bersyukur mereka bukan orang favoritnya Tajima dalam tim. Semua, kecuali Hanai.

"Hah ? ! Nggak! Nggak bakal!" Sang kapten dengan wajah yang jelas-jelas berkata _mending-ngadepin-iblis!Abe- daripada-ngadepin-dan-ngajarin-Tajima-belajar _itu menolak dengan tegas.

"Kamu bilang apa, Hanai-kun?" Senyum mengerikan milik Momo-kan mengarah ke Hanai. Tangannya yang bebas dari kepala Tajima terlihat sudah siap untuk ikut mencengkeram kepala sang kapten.

"Saya dengan senang hati menjadi tutor Tajima..." Hanai langsung nangis darah di tempat. Mizutani dan Suyama yang ada di dekatnya langsung menepuk pundak dan punggung kapten mereka. Mengerti bagaimana beban mengajari Tajima, yang otaknya selalu nyangkut di baseball itu.

"Tutor Mihashi-kun... Abe-kun, bisa kan?" Momo-kan melepaskan Tajima, di mana cowok kecil itu langsung lari ke tempat Hanai. Tanpa kenal malu, memasang senyuman lebar. Hanai langsung menghela nafas panjang.

"Eh, aku tidak..." Abe langsung menghentikan kalimatnya ketika diserang dari dua arah. Senyum pelatihnya yang sangat **sangat** mengerikan. Juga pitcher-nya, yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di dekatnya, memasang wajah memelas serta puppy eyes terbaiknya. Catcher itu langsung merinding di tempat.

"Udah, nyerah aja." Izumi yang ada di sampingnya, tanpa perasaan berkata tegas. Sakaeguchi dan Oki yang juga ada di dekatnya tersenyum memaklumi.

"Uggh, Iya, iya! Kulakukan!" Momo-kan nyengir dan Mihashi terlihat sangat senang. Mata pitcher itu berbinar-binar dan tangannya bergerak ke mana-mana. "Tenanglah, Mihashi. Ambil napas." Abe yang sudah terbiasa, langsung mengintruksi pasangan battery-nya sambil menepuk pelan kepala Mihashi.

"Yosh, kalau begitu latihan hari ini cukup! Semuanya lakukan pendinginan dan bereskan peralatan seperti biasa, lalu pulang dan belajar! Kedua tutor, tolong ya!"

Semuanya langsung berkata 'Baik!'. Kecuali Hanai, yang masih syok dan membeku di tempat.

**Xxx**

Selesai latihan dan bersiap untuk pulang...

"Hanai! Kita belajar di rumahmu, ya? Ada AC dan banyak game, kan?"

"Kita mau belajar! Bukan main!"

Sakaeguchi, Mizutani, Oki, dan Suyama terdiam di pinggir melihat Hanai dan Tajima. Nishihiro masih membantu Momo-kan, Shigo-Po, dan Shinooka di lapangan. Sedangkan Izumi sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"Mereka itu kapan akurnya, ya?" Mizutani bertanya pelan. Dijawab dengan gelengan pelan ketiga orang di dekatnya, menandakan jawaban 'tidak tahu'.

"Ayo, Mihashi. Kita belajar di rumahmu saja. Rumahku ada Shun dan Ayahku, berisik."

"I-iya!"

Keempat orang penonton mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Abe dan Mihashi yang sudah menaiki sepeda dan melesat pergi ke rumah sang pitcher. Mizutani kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Mereka itu... sudah jadi lebih dekat, ya?"

Sekarang dibalas anggukan pelan dari ketiga temannya.

**Xxx**

Abe dan Mihashi, akhirnya sampai di rumah Mihashi yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah. Mereka lalu menaruh sepeda dan segera masuk.

"Permisi." Abe masuk menyusul Mihashi yang membukakan pintu.

"Ti-tidak ada orang... I-ibuku kerja sa-sampai malam..." Mihashi langsung lari ke arah dapur dan menyiapkan camilan dan teh.

"Oh, gitu..." Abe mulai menaiki tangga, menuju kamar Mihashi. "Aku ke kamarmu duluan." Samar-samar terdengar teriakan Mihashi yang menjawab 'I-iya!' dari arah dapur.

Xxx

Sedangkan di rumah Hanai, atau lebih tepatnya Apartemen, Tajima dan Hanai baru saja sampai.

"Aku pulang..." Hanai dengan suara lemas, karena sudah bisa menduga siksaan apa yang akan dia dapat ketika mengajar Tajima, memberi salam.

"Permisi, maaf menganggu!" Asal penderitaan Hanai alias Tajima, tersenyum lebar tanpa dosa di samping Hanai.

"Selamat datang! Tajima-kun juga ada? Ayo, masuk. Banyak kue, lho!" Ibu hanai menyambut kedatangan kedua anak lelaki itu. Senyum khas yang dipakai ketika berbicara dengan anak laki-laki satu-satunya terpasang di wajah.

"Kue? Horeeee...! ADUUUUH!" Teriakan senang Tajima terputus ketika Hanai menjewer kupingnya dan menyeret Tajima ke kamarnya.

"Kita... Bukan, bukan kita. **DIA **harus belajar!" Hanai menekankan penekanan kata 'dia'. "Jangan ganggu, jangan hidangkan yang aneh-aneh, dan terutama jangan mengajaknya ngobrol yang aneh-aneh!"

Hanai, sambil menyeret Tajima, segera masuk kamar dan membanting pintu. Meninggalkan Ibunya yang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap sang anak dan hanya tertawa.

**Xxx**

"Baik, ayo mulai. Mihashi, kamu lemah di pelajaran apa?"

"Eh, i-itu... a-anu... e-eee..."

"Aku nggak akan marah. Ayo, cepat bilang." Walaupun bilang begitu, Abe sudah sembunyi-sembunyi mengepalkan tangannya, menahan untuk tidak melakukan 'Umeboshi'* ke Mihashi. Dia juga menghitung dalam hati.

"Ba-bahasa Inggris... da-dan... Ma-mate-matematika!" Abe menghela nafas ketika akhirnya Mihashi bisa menjawab dengan (agak) lancar.

"Kalau begitu, kita mulai dari matematika saja. Ayo."

**Xxx**

"Ngomong-ngomong Tajima, emangnya kamu lemah dalam pelajaran apa?"

"Bahasa Inggris! Matematika! Fisika! Biologi!" Tajima tanpa tahu malu, berteriak.

"Itu mah semuanya!" Hanai ingin menjedukkan kepala ke dinding terdekat.

"Terus, terus... Ekonomi dan Literatur!" Masih tanpa tahu malu, dengan semangat (dan hujan lokal) berlebih, Tajima berteriak.

"Salah apa aku sampai bisa jadi tutornya...?" Hanai kembali nangis darah sambil menghantupkan kepala ke meja.

**Xxx**

"Ini pakai rumus yang ini... terus dibagi dan dibulatkan... Ketemu hasilnya." Abe perlahan menjelaskan. "Kau mengerti?"

Mihashi mengangguk cepat.

"Bagus. Coba kerjakan soal yang ini dan ini." Abe menunjuk dua soal di buku Mihashi. Sang pitcher pun langsung berkonsentrasi penuh mengerjakan kedua soal.

Abe tersenyum kecil. Senyum yang jarang diperlihatkannya. Memandang Mihashi yang menunduk sambil mengerjakan soal dengan serius. Sama seriusnya ketika dia sedang menjadi pitcher di mound.

'Dipikir-pikir lagi, masih untung yang kuajar itu Mihashi. Bukan Tajima yang...'

Abe langsung merinding membayangkan bagaimana nasibnya kalau dia yang mengajar batter andalan itu.

**Xxx**

"Jadi kalau merubah kalimat aktif ke pasif, semua kata kerja diubah menjadi bentuk ketiga. Itu Pasti!" Hanai menjelaskan untuk yang ketiga kalinya. "Mengerti? !"

"Ooooh, begitu! Bilang dari tadi dong, Hanai!" Tajima, masih dengan tampang tanpa dosa, menghapus dan membenarkan jawabannya.

Hanai masih nangis sambil menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja. Yang sudah dilapisi bantal oleh Tajima, melihat betapa seringnya Hanai menjedukkan kepalanya.

'Abeeee...! Tukar Mihashi dengan Tajimaaaaa...! Setidaknya Mihashi masih bisa diajarin pelan-pelan, kan? Kan? !'

Sayang, keluh kesah Kapten Hanai tidak akan sampai ke Wakil Kapten Abe.

**Xxx**

"A-abe-kun! Sudah... sudah selesai." Perkataan Mihashi membangunkan Abe yang dari tadi hanya diam memandang Pitcher-nya.

"Eh? Oh, iya. Mana?" Abe melihat hasil pekerjaan Mihashi. Catcher itu memeriksa dengan wajah serius. Membuat sang pitcher tegang dan – seperti biasa kalau sedang tegang – lemas dan goyang-goyang di tempat.

"Yosh, benar semua." Abe mengembalikan buku soal pada Mihashi. "Ayo, lanjut ke soal berikutnya." Cowok berambut hitam itu lalu mengelus kepala Mihashi, tanda bahwa dia sedang senang.

"Ba-baik!"

**xxx**

"Sudah! Bagaimana, Hanai?" Tajima lalu menyerahkan buku latihannya pada Hanai.

"Hah? Mana?" Hanai dengan cepat memeriksa pekerjaan Bahasa Inggris Tajima. Yang tugasnya sedang diperiksa, tersenyum penuh percaya diri.

"Akhirnyaaaaaa... benar semua..." Hanai ingin sekali menangis terharu. Tapi ditahan. Mengingat penderitaannya belum berakhir. Semoga pelajaran lain tidak separah Bahasa Inggris. Tiga kali coba, baru benar.

"Tuh, apa kubilang? Aku pintar, kan?" Tajima menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan kedua jempol tangan.

"Jangan ge-er dulu!" Hanai langsung melempar buku latihan Tajima, yang mendarat dengan mulus di wajah sang pemilik.

**Xxx**

"Matematika selesai. Ayo, lanjut ke Bahasa Inggris." Abe dan Mihashi lalu menyingkirkan buku Matematika dan mulai membuka Bahasa Inggris. "Ah, aku nggak terlalu pintar kayak Hanai dalam Inggris. Karena itu jangan terlalu menggantungkan diri ya!"

"Se-sebelumnya, a-aku pernah... di-dikasih rumus... sa-sama Hanai-kun." Mihashi berkata sambil membuka buku catatannya.

"Rumus?" Abe lalu ikut melihat buku catatan Mihashi. Di mana terlihat jelas satu halaman yang gaya tulisannya berbeda. Halaman itu penuh dengan rumus tenses bahasa inggris.

"Wa-waktu itu... Ha-hanai-kun datang ke.. ke kelas... dan mengajarkan se-sedikit padaku, Izumi-kun, Tajima-kun, dan... dan Hama-chan," Mihashi mengambil napas, Abe mendengarkan dengan sabar. "Ta-tapi Tajima-kun la-langsung lari... disusul Hama-chan... ja-jadi yang diajari hanya aku dan Izumi-kun."

"Sudah kuduga jadinya seperti itu." Abe tertawa kecil. "Baguslah, kau tidak lari. Kalau kau ikut lari..."

"Ka-kalau i-ikut...?"

"...Bakal ku-umeboshi sampai plontos."

"HIIIEEE...! !"

"Bohong, kok. Ayo, kembali ke pelajaran." Abe kembali mengelus kepala Mihashi untuk menenangkan sang pitcher.

**Xxx**

"Bahasa Inggris, **SELESAI**!" Hanai merenggangkan badannya, sedikit merasa lega karena bebannya berkurang satu. "Coba waktu aku mengajari Mihashi dan Izumi, kau dan Hamada-san tidak kabur seenaknya! Pasti tidak akan sesusah ini."

"Mengajar? Kapan?" Tajima sedang ngemil cake yang tadi disajikan oleh Ibu Hanai.

"Jangan ngemil dulu!" Hanai berusaha merebut piring cake dari tangan Tajima. Melihat ini, Tajima langsung menghabiskan potongan cakenya dalam satu suapan. Membuat Hanai sukses menganga.

"Aaahhh, sial!" Hanai menyerah. "Aku sempat mengajari kalian bahasa inggris, kan? Kalau tidak salah minggu lalu. Tapi baru saja mulai, kau langsung lari keluar kelas. Disusul oleh Hamada-san."

"Gitu, ya. Aku lupa!"

Sungguh, Hanai ingin sekali memberi bogem mentah ke senyum tanpa dosa milik Tajima sekarang.

"Ya, sudah! Lupakan! Ayo, lanjut ke Matematika!"

**xxx**

"A-abe...-kun."

"Apa?" Abe kembali mengangkat kepalanya ke arah Mihashi.

"...Terima kasih." Mihashi mengatakannya dalam satu tarikan napas. Abe membeku di tempat, kaget dengan kata-kata pitcher-nya yang tiba-tiba.

"Terima kasih untuk apa?" Sekarang Abe mengangkat alisnya. Dan kembali harus bersabar, karena Mihashi kembali tegang dan gelagapan untuk menjawab.

"Ka-karena... Abe-kun mau... me-menjadi tutorku!" Akhirnya, Mihashi bisa mengatakan maksudnya.

Hening. Mihashi yang takut karena mengira dia sudah berkata salah, langsung menghindari menatap Abe.

"...Hahaha!" Keadaan hening tersebut dipecahkan dengan suara tawa Abe. Mihashi kembali memandang catcher-nya.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang terima kasih." Abe mengusap kepala Mihashi lagi. Hal yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sekarang. "Karena yang kuajari itu kamu, bukan Tajima." Sekarang Abe megacak-ngacak rambut pitcher-nya dengan kedua tangan. Senyuman yang jarang diperlihatkannya terpasang di wajah. Sedangkan pipi Mihashi memerah malu.

"Bagaiman nasib Hanai sekarang, ya? Semoga masih bertahan..."

**xxx**

"Hanai..."

"..."

"Oooiii, Hanai!"

"..."

"Woi, Kapten Nishiura Nine, Hanai A-ZU-SA! ! !"

BUAGH! Suara kamus Bahasa Inggris setebal 5 cm menghantam wajah Tajima bergema di kamar Hanai.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama depanku!" Wajah Hanai memerah. Campuran antara malu karena Tajima menyebut nama depannya. Juga marah karena Tajima yang menyebut nama depannya.

"Habisnyaaaa, dipanggil nggak noleh-noleh..." Tajima mengelus-elus wajahnya yang baru kena cium kamus bahasa inggris. "Padahal aku cuma mau bilang makasih..." Sang Clean-batter memasang wajah cemberut, mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Makasih buat apa? ...Dan jangan pasang wajah cemberut kayak gitu. Nggak cocok." Hanai menahan hasrat untuk melempar buku yang ada di tangannya. Mulai mengerti nasib Abe yang harus bersabar mengurus Mihashi setiap hari.

"Buat jadi tutorku!" Tajima langsung memasang senyuman terlebarnya. Yang entah kenapa, membuat wajah Hanai memerah.

"I-itu sih nggak penting! Ayo, lanjut belajar!" Sang kapten pun kembali menunduk menghadap buku latihannya. Menyebunyikan wajahnya dari senyum cerah milik Tajima.

**xxx**

"..."

"..."

"A..."

"Apa?" Abe bertanya tanpa memandang Mihashi. Dirinya masih berkonsentrasi terhadap soal yang ada di depan matanya.

"...Ta-takaya...-kun...?" Kepala Abe sukses menghantup meja ketika Mihashi memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya.

"A..." Abe bangkit perlahan. Aura hitam miliknya, yang sudah ditahan dari tadi, akhirnya keluar. "Apaan? ! Jangan tiba-tiba manggil dengan nama kecilku! ! !"

Kepala Mihashi kembali tersiksa dengan 'Umeboshi' yang dilakukan Abe. Kepalan tangan Abe, di kedua sisi kepala Mihashi. Persis Shin-chan ketika dimarahi mamanya.

"Ha-habisnya..." Abe melonggarkan 'Umeboshi'nya, memberi kesempatan Mihashi untuk bicara. "Ha-habisnya... Haruna...-san manggil.. se-seperti itu..."

"Jangan bawa-bawa Haruna! ! ! Denger namanya aja udah bikin nggak enak badan! ! !" Abe berteriak di depan Mihashi, tapi tidak melakukan 'Umeboshi'. Melainkan hanya mengacak rambut sang pitcher.

"Ma-maaf..." Mihashi mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Abe menghela nafas, mengelus pelan kepala Mihashi.

"Kalau mau memanggilku 'Takaya', tidak apa-apa." Abe kembali ke posisinya semula. Tapi tangannya masih berada di kepala Mihashi. "Tapi liat-liat kondisi dulu. Kita sedang belajar, kau tahu?" Sang catcher memukul pelan kepala Mihashi. Lalu menjauhkan tangannya dan kembali memegang pensil untuk mengerjakan soal.

"I-iya!" Mihashi mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja di pukul oleh Abe. Di wajahnya terukir senyuman yang hangat. Membuat Abe yang melihatnya, mau tidak mau, ikut tersenyum juga.

"Yosh, ayo cepat selesaikan. Hari sudah mulai gelap."

**xxx**

"Hanai..."

"Apa lagi? !" Hanai langsung membalas panggilan Tajima dengan teriakan. Sudah tahu, kalau langsung menjawab panggilan Tajima adalah pilihan yang tepat.

"Kenapa kau nggak mau dipanggil dengan nama kecilmu, sih?" Tajima bertanya to the point. Dia juga mengangkat alisnya, tanda bahwa dia sedang penasaran.

"Karena mirip nama cewek. Aku sering diolok gara-gara nama itu." Dalam satu hari ini, kalimat inilah yang pertama kali tidak diteriakkan Hanai ke Tajima.

"Hah? ! Kenapa? Padahal namamu itu bagus, kan?" Hanai cuek terhadap suara protes Tajima. Cowok kecil yang dicuekin itu pun memakai solusi terbaiknya. Memanggil Hanai dengan nama kecil.

"Azusa."

Reaksi Hanai tidak jauh beda dengan Abe. Kepalanya menghantup meja. Bedanya, tidak langsung kena meja. Melainkan bantal kecil yang dari tadi disiapkan Tajima.

"Kau iniiiii..." Hanai pun bangkit dan bersiap untuk (akhirnya) memukul Tajima. Sayang, sang clean-batter itu dengan kecepatan dewa langsung melarikan diri ke pojok ruangan.

"Dewa kecepatan Nishiura-nine nggak akan tertangkap olehmu, A-zu-sa! !" Tajima menekankan satu persatu suku kata nama sang kapten. Kakinya sudah bersiap untuk lari.

"Dewa kecepatan itu Izumi! Bukan kamu! Dan **jangan** panggil aku seperti itu!" Teriakan Hanai pun menutup sesi belajar bersama mereka. Tapi membuka sesi bertengkar dan kejar-kejaran.

**xxx**

**Keesokan harinya, Baseball Ground Nishiura High School.**

"Pagi semua!" Suara riang Sakaeguchi terdengar.

"Pagi."

"Se-selamat pagi, Sakaeguchi...-kun."

"Pagi! Abe, Mihashi! Gimana? Sudah belajar, kan?" Sakaeguchi mengarahkan pertanyaan untuk Mihashi. Yang dijawab dengan anggukan cepat dari sang pitcher. Abe kembali menepuk pelan kepala Mihashi untuk menenangkannya.

"PAGIIII! ! !" Suara nyaring terdengar dari cowok paling pendek di Nishiura Nine. Tajima masuk ke lapangan sambil berlari dan tersenyum riang.

"Pagi." Sakaeguchi, Abe, dan Mihashi menjawab kompak. Pada saat yang bersamaan dengan Tajima, anggota yang tersisa juga masuk dan mengucapkan selamat pagi.

"Paaagiiii..." Kalau tadi suara nyaring Tajima, sekarang suara lemas Hanai yang terdengar. Semuanya langsung pasang wajah memaklumi, mengerti penderitaan sang kapten. Kecuali Izumi, yang tetap pasang wajah kaku, karena sudah terbiasa. Juga Mihashi, yang tidak mengerti alasan Hanai menjadi selemas sekarang.

"Sepertinya rencana tutor untuk Mihashi-kun dan Tajima-kun sukses, ya." Suara Momo-kan membuat semua anggota menoleh ke pelatih mereka. Wanita berambut panjang itu sedang menggendong Ai-chan, anjing kesayangannya.

"Kalau mereka sampai gagal di ujian, **terutama** Tajima-kun, kedua tutor dan muridnya tahu apa akibatnya, kaaaan~?"

Tajima tetap tersenyum, cuek bebek. Mihashi bergetar di tempat. Abe mempersiapkan hati. Hanai kembali nangis darah.

"Bagus! Ayo, mulai latihan!"

Suara bersemangat (Hanai masih menangis) dari kesepuluh anak lelaki itu pun membuka pagi yang baru.

**Owari.**

**xxx**

"Abe! Tukar Mihashi sama Tajima! Aku nggak mau ngajarin dia lagiiii...! ! !" Hanai sambil menangis memohon pada Abe

"Ogah!" Abe langsung menyeret Mihashi menjauh dari sang kapten.

"Nanti ajarin lagi, ya? Azusa!" Tajima meminta sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa, masih memanggil Hanai dengan nama kecilnya.

"Apa sih salahku sampai bisa jadi tutornya? !" Teriakan Hanai membahana di lapangan baseball. Membuat semuanya mendoakannya dalam hati, supaya bisa sabar menghadapi Tajima.

**Owari... Beneran!**

**xxx**

**Momo-kan** dan **Shiga-Po** : Momo-kan itu singkatan dari **Momoe-Kantoku** atau **Pelatih Momoe**. Sedangkan, **Shiga-Po** itu julukan anak-anak untuk **Shiga-sensei**.

**Battery** : Sebutan untuk pasangan Pitcher dan Catcher.

**Umeboshi** : Nama cara Abe menyiksa kepala Mihashi. Yang kepalan tangannya diputer-puter di kepalanya Mihashi itu lo...

**Dewa Kecepatan** : Saya lupa tahu ini dari mana. Tapi di manga dan beberapa fic, disebutkan kalau yang paling cepat di Nishiura Nine itu Izumi. Disusul Tajima dan Mihashi. Seingat saya lo ya...

**A/N **: Finish! Maaf kalau ada OOC, Typo(s), dan lain-lain. Dan maaf kalau Izumi sering muncul mendadak. Maklum, Author fans nya dia. #plaaak

Review ya?


End file.
